Stay with me Tonight
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta• Por mucho tiempo lo encontré inexplicable, incomprensible e intolerable... Nunca tuve este sentimiento antes, y fue por esa razón que no supe darme cuenta que estaba enamorada. Enamorada de un pervertido alienigena inglés. •Usui/Misaki•


.

***Stay with me Tonight***

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Hiro Fujiwara, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

—Misaki…

Tú voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados, queriendo ser conscientes de la situación. Me había quedado dormida.

Entorné mis ojos hacia ti creyendo que estabas despierto. No fue así, estabas aún sumergido en un profundo sueño, hablando cosas delirantes, pronunciando mi nombre así, tan descuidadamente.

—Estúpido Usui... –murmuré mientras sumergí el paño tibio que acababa de retirar de tu frente. Estabas enfermo.

Inconvenientemente enfermo.

Y es que el que no aparecieras en la preparatoria se me hizo sumamente extraño, aún más cuando ni siquiera apareciste en el Café. Traté de convencerme a mí misma de que no importaba, e incluso me enfadé con mi cabeza que tercamente enarbolaba preguntas verdaderamente molestas: _¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¿Se le hizo tarde? ¿No tuvo ganas de venir? ¿Estará enfermo?_

Preguntas inútiles e idiotas que provocaron uno que otro accidente con uno que otro de mis "amos". Aun lo lamento por ese joven que se fue con jugo de naranja coloreando su uniforme blanco. No se enfadó, pero yo me sentí demasiado avergonzada.

¿Y quien fue el culpable esta vez? Como siempre tú. La causa de mis dolores de cabeza y muchos de mis problemas. Debí haberme vuelto a casa en cuanto salí de la cafetería, y supuestamente así lo hice, sin embargo, en los torniquetes de la estación del tren me detuve y guié mis piernas hacia la dirección de tu apartamento, esa que me escribiste en un trozo de papel.

Estando en la puerta dudé de timbrar. ¿Qué diablos hacía yo allí? Ni que me importaras un carajo. Hice el ademán de irme. Me detuve de nuevo.

"_Eres una mentirosa. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?"_

La voz en mi cabeza –que yo atribuí a mi maldita consciencia-, resonó invadiéndome el sentido, golpeándome con una verdad que yo quería continuar negando.

Usui. Takumi… él de verdad me importaba. Quería saber si estaba bien, verle sonreírme, escucharlo hablar. Mi dedo índice en un movimiento involuntario apretó el botón. _¡Ding Dong!_

Quise echar a correr, como esos niños que como una travesura tocan los timbres ajenos. Mis pies no respondieron, como pegados con concreto al suelo. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver enseguida el verde esmeralda de tus ojos y un ligero carmín en las mejillas.

—¿Usui? –llamé con extrañeza, tu expresión no era la que esperaba ver.

—Kaichou…

Tus palabras fueron cortadas como un suspiro mientras te desvanecías al suelo. Me asusté al verte caer y quedé por unos segundos en total parálisis.

—¡Usui! –repetí tu nombre al reaccionar tardíamente. Te levanté y casi a rastras te llevé hasta uno de los sillones de la sala.

Al roce con tu mano, con tu mejilla mientras te llevaba, sentí la temperatura altísima del que tu cuerpo era preso. Volví a asustarme. Ardías en fiebre.

De un momento a otro, los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron pesados y fuertes, el no saber qué hacer me aterrorizó. La lucidez volvió a mí y de prisa busque agua y paños secos. Busqué desesperadamente un maldito botiquín básico y te quise golpear al darme cuenta que carecías de uno. Me conformé con el agua fría.

Puse paños húmedos sobre tu frente, buscando con ello bajar la fiebre. Tras dos horas de hacerlo, la técnica pareció tener resultado pues aunque aún tu piel estaba acalorada, era un calor tolerable, no ardiente como el que te envolvía al inicio.

Estuve sentada todo el rato al lado del sofá en que descansabas, sobre la alfombra. Mirándote, detallando tus facciones, tus párpados, la finura de tus rasgos; en algún momento que no supe reconocer, me quedé totalmente dormida. No fue hasta que tu voz pronunció mi nombre que yo desperté.

Tus verdes ojos se abrieron y algo dentro de mí explotó, algo que me dio una sensación de vértigo, un golpetazo de alegría justo en el centro de mi pecho. El brillo hermoso que se desprendió de tus ojos fue como una maravilla que juré que en mi vida jamás vi. Tus pupilas se entornaron en mi rostro, y la sonrisa que todo el día había deseado ver apareció.

—Misa-chan…

—Usui idiota… me asustaste –reclamé apenas en un susurro que tu perfectamente escuchaste. Tu bella sonrisa se amplió aún más-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Gracias a ti, me siento mucho mejor.

Un ligero rubor se instaló en mis mejillas por esas simples palabras.

—Deberías dormir un poco más. Será mejor que te deje descansar.

Haciendo el ademán de levantarme de la alfombra para irme, me detuviste con tu mano cálida, frustrando mi intento.

—Si te vas ahora no podre dormir. Seguro tendré pesadillas. –argumentaste con tus ojos fijos en mí, ligeramente adormilados.

Por mucho tiempo lo encontré inexplicable, incomprensible e intolerable el hecho de que gradualmente fueras teniendo influencia en mí, haciéndome extrañarte y necesitarte. Nunca tuve este sentimiento antes, y fue por esa razón que no supe darme cuenta hasta muy tarde que estaba enamorada. Enamorada de un pervertido alienígena inglés.

—Quédate esta noche. –pediste con esa voz baja y tranquilizadora. Aún sostenías mi mano.

Y así lo hice… viéndote dormir, me quedé toda la noche.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, este es mi primera incursión en el fandom de Kaichou wa Maid Sama, al cual he llegado despues de devorarme la serie de anime y el manga hasta sus ultimos capitulos publicados. Amo a Usui Takumi y la torpeza de Misaki en cuestion de aceptar su enamoramiento adolescente por Takumi. Bien, pero eso ustedes lo saben mas que yo. Andaré de hoy en adelante por estos lados, con one-shot, y muy probablemente con una serie de drabbles o viñetas, historias largas por ahora no creo ya que las que tengo en linea son suficientes para mantenerme ocupada, pero quien sabe, cualquier cosa puede pasar xD!

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo adoré escribirlo =)

¡Annyeong!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


End file.
